Another Dimension
by Kunide
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Dan Madara Uchiha terlempar ke Dimensi lain akibat jutsu Kamui milik Obito, Mereka berdua berjuang bersama untuk menyesuaikan hidup mereka didimensi yang baru, tetapi mereka juga terlibat didunia Supranatural, Bagaimanakah Aksi perjuangan Mereka ? Hanya takdir yang menentukan.


**Another Dimension**

 _Naruto Uzumaki Dan Madara Uchiha terlempar ke Dimensi lain akibat jutsu Kamui milik Obito, Mereka berdua berjuang bersama untuk menyesuaikan hidup mereka didimensi yang baru, tetapi mereka juga terlibat didunia Supranatural, Bagaimanakah Aksi perjuangan Mereka ?? Hanya takdir yang menentukan._

 **Pair :**

 _[Naruto U. x ...]_

 _[Madara U. x ...]_

 **Genre :**

[Campuran

 **Rating :**

 _[K]_

 **Chapter 1** : _Awal Segalanya_

"Maukah kau mati?"

"Ummm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kau ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku."

"Maukah kau mati?"

Wanita tersebut mengatakanya lagi sambil tertawa. Frase yang tidak masuk akal. Pemuda bernama Issei berdiri disana sambil menahan tawa.

"Lucu sekali Yuma-chan" ucapnya

 ** _Basssssss_**

Sayap hitam muncul dari punggung wanita yang bernama yuma.

'Apa itu? Aku tahu kalau Yuma-chan semanis malaikat. Malaikat? Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini semacam drama? Sayap hitamnya benar-benar cocok dengan kegelapan malam. Ini pasti semacam ilusi. tapi aku tidak mau percaya hal seperti itu. Matanya berubah dari mata perempuan manis menjadi mata yang dingin dan menyeramkan, apa yang terjadi' batin Issei panik.

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil." Ucap Yuma sangat dingin. Suaranya seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya memberikan senyuman dingin.

 ** _Blezzzzzzz_**

Terdengar suara yang lebih berat dari suara yang dikeluarkan Game System. Benda itu mengeluarkan banyak suara kemeresek dan benda itu muncul di tangannya. Benda itu seperti tombak bercahaya

 ** _Slessssshhhh..._**

"Arrgggghhh" Issei berteriak kesakitan saat tombak cahaya yang dikeluarkan Yuma menusuk perut nya.

Perlahan darah keluar dari bagian perutnya yang luka, dan itu semakin banyak. Kepalanya menjadi pusing, penglihatannya juga menjadi kabur. Tanpa disadari Issei sudah terkulai di tanah.

Yuma perlahan mendekati Issei yang sudah terbaring di tanah, darah yang keluar semakin banyak dan membanjiri bagian tubuhnya.

"Y..y..yuma-chan..."

"Maaf...Kau adalah ancaman bagi kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Kalau kau mau dendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh Sacred Gear didalam tubuhmu" ucap Yuma tanpa ada penyesalan didalam dirinya.

Tepat disebelah Issei muncul lingkaran berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan Wanita berambut merah Crimson.

"Hentikan itu Malaikat Jatuh"

"Ternyata Iblis kah ?? Sayang sekali..kau terlambat" ujar Yuma

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya"

"Hoo..jadi kau adalah adik dari Raja iblis Lucifer" ucap Yuma.

"Tentu saja, Aku Rias Gremory tidak mengizinkan mu menyentuh pemuda itu"

"Jadi begitu, kalian para iblis ingin menjadikan manusia itu sebagai budak" Yuma membuat Light Spear ditangannya.

"Apa itu masalah buat mu, Malaikat jatuh ??" Wanita bernama Rias membuat sebuah kekuatan pemusnah berukuran mini di tangannya.

Keadaan pun semakin memanas, Mereka sudah masing-masing mengeluarkan kekuatan.

 ** _Zonnnkkkk_**

Tepat sebelum itu, dari atas mereka muncul sebuah Lumbang dimensi berwarna hitam.

Rias dan Yuma memalingkan perhatian mereka kearah lubang dimensi itu.

Tepat setelah beberapa saat, lubang itu memuntahkan dua makhluk yang tidak tau siapa identitas mereka.

'Manusia' batin Rias.

Makhluk pertama yang mereka perhatikan memiliki ciri-ciri Rambut Raven panjang dengan mata sebelah kanan tertutup poni dan mata sebelah kirinya Berpola Riak ungu tanpa menggunakan baju Mendarat dengan Mulus.

Sedang makhluk kedua memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang jabrik menggunakan ikat kepala dengan 3 garis yang berada dipipinya dan memakai baju Orange berpoles hitam yang sudah compang camping mendarat dengan tidak elitnya Nyungsep ditanah dan pingsan seketika.

"Dimana ini ??" guman Pria berambut raven yang tidak mengenakan baju tersebut.

"Hmm ?? Apa yang terjadi ?? Aku tidak merasakan adanya Chakra kecuali bocah itu" Pria tersebut terlihat berbicara sendiri dan melihat Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang pingsan.

"Siapa kau ??" Yuma yang tidak merasa senang pertarungannya di ganggu oleh Manusia tersebut bertanyak dengan nada tinggi.

Merasa ada orang lain selain kedua Makhluk itu, Pria berambut Raven menjawab dengan perkataan yang dingin.

"Madara Uchiha..." Ucapnya.

"Tch...Manusia sialan, aku tidak peduli dengan nama mu...kau pikir siapa diri mu yang sudah mengganggu pertarungan ku" ucap Yuma.

Sedangkan wanita berambut Crimson tersebut hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kebetulan sekali, dima-

 ** _Slessssshhhh_**

Belum sempat Madara menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah tombak cahaya melesat cepat kearahnya.

"tch..mati kau" ucap Yuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tapi, Yuma dan Wanita berambut Crimson tersebut sangat terkejut saat Madara dengan mudahnya Menangkap tombak cahaya tu.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara" ucap Madara.

'Dia menangkap tombak cahaya itu' batin Rias.

"M..manusia sialan, beraninya kau menangkap tombak cahaya ku" ucap Yuma dengan nada tinggi.

Madara menatap bosan Yuma "dasar bodoh, mainan seperti itu tidak akan bisa menggores ku" ucapnya. "Baiklah, ini kesempatan terakhir mu. Aku akan bertanya, Tempat apa ini ??"

Madara masih bersikap sabar menghadapi Yuma yang menyerangnya secara langsung.

"Manusia sialan, dasar rendahan...kau harus mat-

"Kesempatan mu sudah habis"

 ** _Tenggggggg_**

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba gravitasi menjadi berat dan Yuma langsung tertarik paksa kearah madara.

 ** _Greeebbbb_**

Leher Yuma dicengkram erat oleh madara, Yuma mencoba merontah mencoba melepas cengkraman madara

"L..l..lepaskan"

Mata Madara berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan memiliki tiga Tomoe yang berputar kencang.

 **Sharingan**

Yuma yang awalnya merontah menjadi diam tak melawan, terlihat pandangan mata Yuma seperti kosong saat Madara memberikan genjutsu pada Yuma.

Melihat hal yang tak pernah dilihat seumur hidup nya, tubuh Rias tersebut bergetar hebat. Keadaannya menjadi seperti itu saat merasakan kekuatan besar yang ada pada Madara.

Setelah beberapa saat, Madara mencampakkan Yuma kesembarang tempat seperti membuang barang bekas.

Keadaan Yuma cukup memperihatinkan, bola matanya menjadi warna putih dan tubuh nya menjadi Kaku.

"Sialan kau obito" guman Madara

Madara mengangkat pemuda itu yang sedang pingsan kemudian ia menghilang dalam kumpulan asap tanpa memperdulikan Rias.

 ** _Booooffffttttt_**

Digang sempit nan gelap, Muncul Madara yang sedang membopong pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, kemudian Madara menyenderkannya

"Hoiy..bocah..bangun" Madara mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu

Ajaibnya, pemuda itu langsung bangun

"Uggghhh" perlahan mata biru saffirnya terbuka dan terkejut saat melihat Madara didepannya

 ** _Slesssshhh_**

Pemuda itu melompat lumayan jauh dari Madara dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai

"Madara" ucapnya

"Hentikan tingkah bodoh mu itu" ucap Madara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Apa maksud mu Sialan, Kau sudah menghancurkan dunia shinobi dan kau bilang hentikan" Pemuda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu terlihat kesal

"Ini bukan dunia Shinobi" ucap Madara

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Apa maksud mu ??" tanya Naruto yang masih dalam posisi siaga

"Kita berada di dimensi para makhluk supernatural" ucap Madara

"Maksudmu.."

"Kita berada didimensi lain"

"Tidak mungkin" Mata Naruto melebar

"Itu lah yang sebenarnya, dasar Obito sialan, dia mengkhianati ku" Madara terlihat kesal

"Sial..bagaimana dengan keadaan Dunia Shinobi sekarang" guman Naruto

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus mencari jalan pulang ke dunia Shinobi" ucap Madara

"Tidak penting ??, mungkin penjahat seperti mu dengan mudah berkata seperti itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Hentikan ocehan mu, tempat ini sudah berbeda dari dunia shinobi, mau bagaimana pun kau, kita tidak bisa kembali dengan mudah. Memikirkan hal itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia" ucap Madara.

Naruto merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Madara.

"Jika ada kemungkinan kita kembali, aku akan mencobanya." ucap Madara.

"Orang yang suka dengan perang, mana mungkin aku percaya dengan mu" ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu ??" tanya Madara kurang mengerti.

"Maksud ku, bagaimana mungkin kau ingin kembali ke dunia Shinobi sedangkan kau sendiri ingin menghancurkan dunia Shinobi" ucap Naruto.

"Menghancurkan ??, aku tidak pernah bilang menghancurkan dunia Shinobi" ucap Madara.

"Tch...kau berkata bohong lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Terserah mu saja" ucap Madara.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, sepertinya Madara punya Solusinya.

"Lupakan soal itu, kita sekarang berada didimensi yang berbeda. Naruto, aku ingin mengajak mu bekerja sama untuk mencari jalan kembali ke dunia Shinobi" ucap Madara.

"Ide yang bagus, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai mu" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan menyerang mu" ucap Madara.

Naruto berfikir sejenak, ia juga mempertimbangkan tawaran Madara. Hidup sendiri didimensi asing adalah hal yang merepotkan, tentu saja itu juga terjadi pada Madara.

"Apa buktinya kau tidak akan menyerang ku" tanya Naruto.

"Jika aku berniat membunuhmu, Saat kau pingsan tadi pasti sudah kulakukan" ucap Madara.

Apa yang dikatakan Madara memang benar, jika ia berniat jahat, saat Naruto pingsan tadi adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengeluarkan seluruh bijuu dalam tubuh Naruto, tapi nyatanya ia tidak melakukan itu dan malah mengajak Naruto bekerja sama, memikirkan itu Naruto menghelakan nafasnya dan melepaskan posisi siaganya dan berjalan mendekat ke madara

"Baiklah, untuk keadaan ini, aku percaya pada mu" ucap Naruto

 ** _Boftttt_**..

Tepat disebelah Madara, muncul satu bunshinnya yang membawa pakaian untuk Naruto dan Madara.

"Hoiy, apa itu ??" Tanya Naruto.

"Penampilan kita terlalu mencurigakan, pakaian ini adalah penampilan yang cocok untuk di dimensi ini" ucap Madara mengenakan setelan jas lengkap dengan sepatu nya.

"Kau mencurinya ya" ucap Naruto terpaksa Harus mengenakan sepasang seragam sekolah yang sangat pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau ukuran yang pas untuk ku" Naruto memasang tampang Curiga pada Madara.

"Kau selalu memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting" Madara mengacuhkan Naruto dan meninggalkan nya.

'sikapnya sama seperti Sasuke..' batin Naruto kesal.

"Jadi, Kita mulai dari mana ??" tanya Naruto.

Madara mengambil sebuah botol dari tempat sampah. Naruto sendiri bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ??" tanya Naruto.

 ** _Bofttt_**

Botol kaca itu berubah menjadi sebongkah emas batangan.

"Kita membutuhkan ini" ucap Madara.

"Kau mengubah botol kaca menjadi emas ??" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain ini ??" tanya Madara.

"Kita bisa bekerja kan ??" tanya Naruto.

"Ini sudah malam, kita mencari pekerjaan besok saja" ucap Madara.

"Bukannya ini menipu namanya" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" Madara menanggapinya dengan singkat.

Setelah mereka keluar dari Gang tersebut. Madara dan Naruto menelusuri kota untuk mencari tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk mencari Rumah.

"Banyak bangunan tinggi ditempat ini, apa ini semacam kastil" ucap Naruto

"Entahlah, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat tempat yang seperti ini" ucap Madara.

"Sudah dari tadi kita berjalan, tapi belum menemukan tempat untuk tinggal" ucap Naruto mengeluh.

Madara sendiri terlihat kebingungan. Ini sama sekali hal yang belum pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

Sedangkan dari seberang jalan, Seorang wanita berambut hitam dikucir kuda dengan dua aset besar dan menggunakan Seragam sekolah penasaran saat melihat dua pria tampan yang sedang bingung.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

Madara dan Naruto Merasakan aura yang berbeda dari manusia.

"Aura ini, Naruto tekan seluruh chakra mu ketitik terendah" pinta Madara, Naruto pun mengangguk setuju.

Wanita itu sekarang berada dibelakang Madara dan Naruto.

"Ano...tuan-tuan...ada apa dengan kalian ??" tanya Wanita itu

Madara dan Naruto menoleh kearah wanita itu.

"Kami sedang mencari alamat jasa agen jual-beli rumah" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Seragam itu, ah...kau juga dari Kuoh Academy ya ?" Ucap Wanita tersebut.

"E..e..eh..??" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita didepannya. "Y..ya begitulah" ucapnya asal.

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku juga siswa di Kuoh Academy" ucap wanita itu.

"A..ah..begitu ya" Ucap Naruto tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang masih bingung.

"Aku tau dimana tempatnya, jika kalian mau, aku bisa mengantarkan kalian" usul Wanita

"Apa kami tidak merepotkan mu ??" ujar Naruto

"Fufufu...sama sekali tidak, membantu sesama siswa Kuoh Academy adalah kewajban" ujar Wanita itu dengan senyum menggoda.

"B .baiklah, terima kasih" ucap Naruto yang sedikit ngerih dengan senyuman Rias.

"Ayo"

Sepanjang perjalan hanya Naruto yang berbicara dengan wanita itu, sedangkan Madara terus memperhatikan wanita yang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Jadi dari mana asal kalian ??" tanya wanita itu.

"Kami berasal dari kota sebelah" ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Jadi kau murid baru ya ?!" Tanya Wanita tersebut.

"Ya.."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian pindah ke Kouh??" tanya Wanita itu.

"Hm...Kami punya alasan tersendiri" ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya" ucap wanita itu.

Dan beberapa saat mereka sampai ditempat Jasa jual beli rumah, syukurnya jam segini tempat itu masih buka.

"Nah..itu tempatnya" Ujar wanita itu

"Sudah sampai ya" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah..sampai disini saja, aku permisi, sampai jumpa" ujar Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya

"Terima kasih ya" ucap Naruto

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Madara dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasanya berbicara dengan iblis ??" tanya Madara.

"Tidak berbeda dengan Manusia, dari penampilan fisik atau sifat. Yang membedakan hanyalah auranya" ucap Naruto

"Itu karena mereka berbaur dan mempelajari kebiasaan manusia" ujar Madara

"Lupakan itu, lebih baik kita segera mengurus tempat tinggal kita" ucap Naruto.

"Hn"

Mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat jual beli rumah itu. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung disambut oleh wanita cantik yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan itu sendiri.

"Selamat malam tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap wanita itu.

"Kami mencari sebuah rumah" ucap Madara.

"Yang ukuran dan type berapa tuan ??" tanya lagi wanita itu.

"Rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi nyaman untuk ditepati dua orang" ucap Madara.

"Ah..ini ada beberapa pilihan untuk type rumah yang bapak sebutkan, silahkan dipilih" ucap wanita itu.

Madara dan Naruto melihat gambar rumah-rumah yang diberikan wanita itu.

"Kami pilih yang ini" ucap Madara.

"Pilihan yang bagua tuan, lokasi rumah ini berada di dekat dengan Academy dan sebuah swalayan, kalau begitu tuan bisa membayar dp ¥ 100.000.00 dan angsuran perbulannya ¥ 50.000.00 selama 10 tahun" jelas wanita itu.

"Berapa harga kontan rumah ini ?" tanya Madara.

"¥ 2.000.000.00 tuan"

"Hm.., apa ini cukup ??" tanya Madara menujukan sebuah emas batangan.

"Emas batangan" ucap wanita itu berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana ??" tanya Madara.

"Tentu saja cukup tuan" ucap wanita itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Baiklah, kami beli rumah ini secara kontan, ini biayanya" ucap Madara menyerahkan emas batangan itu.

"Terima kasih, saya akan segera mengurus semua surat dan kelengkapannya" wanita itu menerima emas batangan yang diberikan Madara.

"Apa tuan memiliki kartu identitas ??" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Apa itu perlu ??" tanya Madara.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah hal yang diperlukan untuk kelengkapan seluruh surat-surat ini" jelas Wanita itu.

"Hoiy, bagaimana sekarang" Naruto membisikan Madara.

"Tenanglah" balas Madara.

Mata Madara berubah menjadi Sharingan. "Untuk malam ini berikan saja kuncinya, besok kami akan kembali dan memberikan semua yang diperlukan" ucap Madara Madara.

Tatapan wanita itu menjadi kosong seperti terhipnotis. "Baik tuan" ucap wanita itu dengan intonasi rendah dan memberikan sebuah kunci.

"Kau menggunakan Sharingan ??" tanya Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak tau urusannya serumit ini" ucap Madara.

"Yasudah, lebih baik sekarang kita cari lokasi rumah ini" ucap Naruto.

"Hn"

Mereka berdua mencari lokasi rumah yang telah mereka beli, awalnya karena tidak mengetahui seluk beluk kota, bagi mereka sangat susah. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya lokasinya berhasil mereka temukan.

"Jadi ini ya" ucap Madara.

"Bentuknya sesuai dengan gambar" ucap Naruto

"Lebih baik kita masuk" ajak Madara.

Mereka berdua sedikit takjub melihat isi dalam rumah itu, semua fasilitas lengkap.

"Bukan kah ini terlalu mewah ??" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, mungkin manusia didimensi ini menganggap hal ini biasa-biasa saja" ucap Madara. "Dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik tidur" Madara beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur, begitu juga dengan Naruto

Pagi Hari yang cerah menyambut kota Kuoh, terlihat Orang-orang memulai aktifitasnya kembali, mobil-mobil berlalu lalang, jalanan yang begitu penuh dengan orang-orang yang berangkat untuk memulai aktifitas mereka.

"Hooooaammm" Naruto menguap setelah bangun dari tidur, kemudian ia bergegas kekamar mandi

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto mengecek sebuah lemari yang berada dikamarnya.

"Pakaian ??, he...jadi mereka juga menyediakan pakaian ya" ucap Naruto, ia langsung memakainya dan Setelah itu langsung keluar menuju ke ruang tamu, dan disebuah meja Naruto mendapati secarik kertas yang bertuliskan.

[ _Aku pergi menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, aku meninggalkan mu beberapa ribu yen, pergilah cari makan sendiri jika kau lapar_ ]

"Uang dari mana ini" ucap Naruto.

Ia langsung mengambil uang itu, dan keluar berjalan mengintari kota.

Beberapa saat berjalan, Naruto menemukan kedai Ramen.

"Ramen" ucapnya terlihat senang. Ia langsung mendatangi kedai itu.

Beralih kesisi Madara, ia sudah selesai mengurus kartu identitas dan keperluan untuk hidup didunia ini.

Saat berjalan untuk pulang, Madara melewati sebuah Academy yang besar, entah apa yang difikirkannya Madara menuju ke sekolah itu.

Singkat cerita saat ini ia berjalan disebuah lorong sekolah seperti mencari sesuatu, karena sibuk melihat kesana kemari, tanpa sengaja Madara menabrak seorang wanita. Wanita itu menoleh kearah Madara.

"Maaf" ucap wanita itu.

Madara menatap intens wanita berambut berambut pony tail yang menabraknya itu. Tatapannya berubah saat ternyata ia mengenal wanita itu.

"Oh..anda yang kemarin, kan ??" tanya Wanita itu memastikan.

"Hn" jawab Madara singkat.

"Ara..ara...aku tidak menyangka kita berjumpa lagi." ucap wanita itu. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini ??" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku sedang mencari ruangan kepala sekolah" ujar Madara.

"Ah..jika anda mau aku bisa mengantarkan anda" tawar wanita itu.

'Walau pun ini merepotkan karena aura iblisnya yang membuat ku risi. Untuk hal ini sepertinya dia berguna' pikir Madara.

"Baiklah, antarkan aku" ucap Madara.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Mari, ikuti aku" ucapnya.

Mereka pun pergi menuju keruangan kepala sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, wanita itu berusaha untuk mengobrol Madara yang terlihat cuek.

"Ara..ara..aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu" ucap wanita itu.

"..." Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa nama Anda ??" tanya wanita itu.

"Apa itu perlu ??" tanya Madara.

"Ara..ara...anda cuek sekali" wanita itu menatap Madara dengan wajah menggoda, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Madara tertarik.

"Nah..sudah sampai" ucap Wanita itu.

Mereka terhenti saat berada didepan sebuah pintu.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit ya" ucap Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Madara.

'Dasar iblis, merepotkan sekali' batin Madara.

"Mulai besok kau Sekolah" ucap Madara duduk disebuah sofa dan menyodorkan sebuah dokumen dan beberapa seragam Academy.

"Apa ?? S..s..sekolah??" Tanya Naruto memasang wajah suram

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, apa ada masalah ??" tanya Madara

"Tentu saja masalah, kau memasukan ku ke tempat itu tanpa persetujuan ku" Naruto mencoba menolak

"Didimensi ini, Anak sesusia mu harus bersekolah. Dan kita harus mengikuti kebiasaan itu" ucap Madara.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku benci sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah" ujar Naruto.

"Untuk masalah itu kau harus mengesampingkannya. Kita masih asing dengan tempat ini. Bersosialisasi adalah cara tercepat untuk mengenal dimensi ini" ujar Madara.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain ??" tanya Naruto terlihat agak berat.

"Tidak." jawab Madara. "Aku juga berkerja sebagai guru disana" ujar Madara.

"Hufftt..baiklah" Naruto menuruti perkataan Madara.

"Ada satu informasi yang kudapatkan" ucap Madara.

"Apa itu ??" tanya Naruto

"Academy itu diawasi Dua Bangsawan iblis, jadi Kau harus bertingkah biasa saja agar tidak menarik perhatian mereka" ujar Madara

"Dua bangsawan iblis ??" tanya Naruto.

"Ya..bahkan iblis yang kita temui kemarin juga bersekolah disana" ucap Madara.

"Ini sedikit merepotkan" ucap Naruto menghelakan nafasnya.

Pagi ini mungkin pagi terburuk bagi Naruto, karena hari ini ia memulai aktifitasnya untuk bersekolah.

Bunyi Jam weker membangunkan Naruto. Ia langsung bangkit, mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dalam beberapa menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan langsung mengenakan seragam yang diberikan Madara tadi malam.

"Seragam yang dibawa Madara sama seperti seragam Academy Wanita itu...dasar Madara sialan" ucapnya masih kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiri didepan kaca dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang tamu.

Diruang tamu, ia sudah melihat Madara mengenakan pakaian yang tidak perna ia bayangkan.

Setelan jas hitam serta membawa sebuah koper membuat Madara terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha.

Madara memalingkan pandangannya saat Naruto sudah siap. "Sudah ??" tanya Madara.

"..." dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi" Madara berdiri dari tempatnya menuju keluar dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan banyak kaum hawa yang memperhatikan mereka, Naruto yang dilihat seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman sedangkan Madara hanya Cuek Saja

"Kenapa mata mu bisa warna hitam kembali ??" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan

"Jika aku menonaktifkan Sharingan, warna mata ku akan hitam kembali" ujar Madara

"Begitu, kah ?? Jadi Sharingan mu bisa dinonaktifkan ??" tanya Naruto

"Ya seperti itu lah"

"Jadi kenapa sejak pertama kita disini kau selalu menggunakan Sharingan ??" tanya Naruto

"Hanya berjaga-jaga"

"apa Chakra mu tidak habis terus-terusan menggunakan Mata itu ??" tanya Naruto

"Uchiha adalah Clan yang diberkahi Mata terkutuk serta Chakra yang hampir setara dengan Uzumaki, aku bisa menggunakan mata ini 24 jam" jelas madara

"Jadi begitu, Pantes saja saat Kakashi-Sensei menggunakan Sharingan ia selalu terlihat kehabisan Chakra, selain memakan banyak Chakra mata itu juga tidak mudah digunakan jika bukan Uchiha" guman Naruto

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai digerbang Academy Kuoh, saat ini Academy kuoh lumayan sepi, Karena memang jam pelajaran sudah dimulai

Madara dan Naruto langsung menuju ke Ruangan kepala sekolah.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, mereka pun dipersilahkan masuk.

"Oh...Uchiha-san" ucap kepala sekolah

Madara langsung membukung 90

"Maaf, kami terlambat" ucapnya

"Oh..tidak masalah, karena ini hari pertama kalian jadi aku memakluminya, tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini" ucap Kepala sekolah itu

"Ha'i, tentu saja" ucap Madara

Kemudian kepala sekolah melihat Naruto

"Oh..jadi ini siswa barunya Uchiha-san ??"

"Iya..betul"

Naruto langsung maju kedepan dan membungku memperkenalkan diri

"Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal"

"Baiklah, saya kepala sekolah di sini dan nama saya, Anda bisa membacanya disini" ujar kepala sekolah itu menujukan Bed namanya

"Uzumaki-san, dilihat dari umur mu, Aku menepatkan mu dikelas 2B, dan Uchiha-san, kau mengajar dikelas 3"

"Beri surat ini pada guru yang berada dikelas itu dan Uchiha-san, kau bisa langsung masuk untuk mengajar"

Setelah Naruto menerima surat itu, ia serta Madara pamit kepada kepala sekolah

Mereka saat ini berjalan dilorong sekolah

"Naruto, tekan seluruh Chakra mu, kusarankan kau jangan sampai terlibat dengan para iblis" peringat madara

"Baiklah" ujar Naruto

Mereka berpisah saat Madara sampai di kelas 3B.

pintu kelas bergeser dan Madara masuk kedalam dengan senyum palsunya. Keadaan kelas itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Madara,Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi guru Sastra untuk kalian dikelas 3." Kata Madara sambil tersenyum

Lalu senyum Madara langsung hilang dan diganti dengan tampang ngeri karena ternyata reaksi dari murid muridnya adalah-.

"KYAAA!SENSEI TAMPAN SEKALI"

"SENSEI JADILAH PACARKU!"

"SENSEI MAU TIDUR BARENG AKU?" (hiraukan yang ini)

"SENSEI NO HPNYA BERAPA ??"

"ALAMAT RUMAHNYA DIMANA ??"

Madara langsung sweatdrop ketika mendengar 2 pertanyaan terakhir. ketika semuanya masih berteriak menghujani Madara dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang tak dijawab oleh Madara, Madara tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat seperti ekor kuda yang tengah tersenyum padanya. dia adalah gadis yang membantu mereka mencari alamat kemarin malam yaitu Akeno Himejima.

'aku punya firasat buruk dengan senyuman itu.' batin Madara.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaranya. buka buku halaman 439!" kata Madara sambil menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis.

sungguh sekolah tingkat tinggi sampai-sampai bukunya saja mencapai halaman 439 itupun belum sampai halaman akhir.

Seorang gadis bermbut merah Crimson yang kita tahu yakni Rias Gremory. kini memandang takut Madara yang kini sedang menulis di papan tulis.

'bukankah dia orang yang kemarin mengalahkan malaikat jatuh yang membunuh Issei. dia menjadi guru disini, apa yang direncanakannya.' batin Rias. dirinya masih ingat jelas dengan orang kemarin yang mengalahkan Yuma hanya dengan menatapnya..

Beralih ke Naruto, Saat ini dia sudah sampai didepan kelas 2B. Ia langsung mengetuknya

Pintu itu bergeser dan menampakan seorang Pria paru baya menggunakan Kacamata

"Maaf ada apa ??" tanya pria pari baya yang dikenal sebagai homura-sensei

"Ano...saya siswa baru disini, dan ini Surat dari kepala sekolah" ujar Naruto memberi surat itu

Lalu Homura-sensei langsung membaca surat itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, jika saya panggil silahkan masuk" ucap Homura-sensei dan dibalas anggukan Naruto

"anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru." Kata Homura-Sensei

"Uzumaki-san, Silahkan masuk"

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil langsung masuk kedalam jelas

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" katanya sambil mempersilahkan Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, nama saya Uzumaki naruto . Salam kenal semuanya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menebar pesona.

Seperti biasanya para gadis dikelas bereaksi lebay dengan berteriak

"KYAAAA!TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"NARUTO-KUN, MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?!"

"NARUTO-KUN, BERAPA NOMOR HP-MU!"

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan Senyum,Semuanya tampak senang terkecuali seorang anak berambut coklat yang dari tadi mengeluarkan nama seisi penghuni kebun binatang dari mulutnya.

"terkutuk kalian para makhluk tampan!"

Sumpahnya sambil menatap kesal kearah Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, kau duduk disamping Issei"

Naruto lalu mengangguk sambil berjalan menaruh tasnya lalu duduk disana. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya sambil berkomentar dalam hatinya.

"ya, ini tak terlalu buruk juga" batinnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil duduk santai.

Bel tanda Istirahat berbunyi, Naruto langsung melangkah keluar dan berniat untuk menuju ke atap.

Pintu atap itu terbuka dan terlihat Naruto yang menatapi tempat sekitar

'Rasanya disini nyaman' Batin Naruto menuju kesebuah bangku panjang dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya

Matanya memandangi awan putih dengan langit biru yang cerah

"Melihat awan mengingatkan ku pada Shikamaru, Sedang apa ya mereka disana, Pasti sasuke berhasil mengalahkan obito dan menjadi pahlawan" guman Naruto perlahan matanya tertutup menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

Sore hari telah tiba, tampak mentari telah mulai tenggelam kebarat dan membiarkan sang rembulan menggantikan tugasnya mengawasi dunia.

Tampak Naruto dan Madara kini sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu ??" tanya Madara melihat Naruto

"Membosankan" Naruto terlihat suram

Madara yang melihat ekspresi menderita Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa" ucap Madara.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku benci dengan sekolah" ucap Naruto.

"Pantas saja kau bodoh" seru Madara.

"Hey..apa-apaan itu" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"..." Madara tidak bergeming.

Tetapi pandangannya mengarah ke Naruto, entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto membalasnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa langsung kita musnahkan ??" tanya Naruto.

"Ya...itu lebih baik. Aku sedang tidak ingin main-main" ucap Madara.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengurusnya, kan" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan ku" Mata Madara berubah menjadi Sharingan yang memiliki tiga tomoe.

Bersamaan dengan itu, saat mereka melewati sebuah taman yang sangat sepi, keadaan tempat itu menjadi suram.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa takut terjadi sesuatu. Karena nyatanya, untuk tingkatan Madara dan Naruto, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Tetapi, meski pun begitu. Langkah mereka terhenti saat dihadang oleh lima pria bertubuh besar dengan sayap hitam legam terbang didepan mereka.

Seluruh pria itu membawa sebuah tombak cahaya ditangan mereka yang kapan saja bisa dilesatkan.

Wajah sombong mereka menatap rendah Madara dan Naruto yang tidak bereaksi panik.

"Apa ini benar manusia yang dikatakan oleh Kokabiel-sama" tanya salah seorang pria bersayap itu.

"Entahlah, mereka kelihatan lemah. Apa Ray-

"Apa kalian adalah makhluk bodoh bernama Malaikat Jatuh yang sedang mengeroyok kami ??" Naruto angkat bicara memotong perkataan pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Tch...Apa hak mu menyelah perkataan ku Manu-

 ** _Classss_**

Belum selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, kepala pria bertubuh besar itu tertembus besi hitam yang membuatnya tewas seketika.

Dalang dari pembunuhan seketika itu adalah Madara, dengan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi Rinnegan memberikan peringatan pada makhluk aneh bersayap itu. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau mengucapkan kata itu" ujarnya.

Melihat temannya terbunuh, para Malaikat jatuh itu menjadi geram.

"Sialan kau.."

Mereka semua meleparkan tombak cahaya.

Madara merentangan tangan kanannya, dan mengucapkan satu kata.

 **Gakido**

Entah apa yang terjadi, seluruh tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh Malaikat jatuh diserap oleh Madara.

Melihat itu mereka semua terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana seorang manusia bisa menyerap kekuatan milik makhluk supranatural.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memperingati kalian. Tapi, tindakan tadi sangat memalukan, dan aku tidak bisa mengampuni kalian" Madara membentuk segel tangan dan mengatakan.

 **Katon : Goka Mekkakyu**

Sceen beralih ke sebuah bangunan tua yang ternyata adalah ruangan Club penelitian ilmu Gaib seorang Wanita berambut Crimson.

Wanita itu merenungkan sesuatu layaknya sedang berfikir keras.

"Ada apa Rias ??" tanya wanita berambut hitam ponytail

"Apa kau tau Guru baru kita ??" tanya Rias

"Iya..Kenapa ?? Oya...aku sebelumnya juga pernah berjumpa dengannya tapi saat itu ia sedang bersama pemuda tampan berambut pirang" jelas Akeno

"A..apa ?? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya ??" tanya Rias

"Iya..mereka sedang mencari alamat, jadi aku mengantarkan mereka" Ucap Akeno

"Bodoh" ujar Rias terlihat panik

"Ada apa rias ??" Akeno terlihat bingung

"Mereka berbahaya" ucap Rias

"Apa maksud mu ??" tanya Akeno

"Saat aku menyelamatkan Issei dari Malaikat jatuh, Aku melihat dia dan pemuda rambut pirang keluar dari lubang hitam" ujar Rias

"Lubang hitam ??" tanya Akeno.

"Ya..mungkin itu Portal dimensi"

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan hal yang Aneh pada mereka" ucap Akeno

"Lagi pula mereka berdua tampan..Fufufufu...mungkin aku tidak keberatan" ujar Akeno

"Dasar kau, Untuk sekarang jangan dekati mereka, aku akan menyelidiki mereka" ujar Rias

 ** _Deg_**..

"I..ini" rias terlihat terkejut

"Kau merasakannya ??" tanya rias pada akeno

Akeno membalas anggukan pada Rias

"Ayo kita kesana" Rias bangkit begitu juga dengan Akeno, lalu mereka hilang dalam lingkaran sihir

Disebuah taman tempat pertarungan sebelumnya muncul lingkaran sihir warna merah dan mengeluarkan Dua wanita cantik

"A..apa ini??" mata Rias melebar saat melihat keadaan tempat itu yang berserakan, dan terdapat mayat Makhluk yang tak asing bagi mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini" Akeno pun tampak terkejut

"Kita terlambat" ujar Rias

"Siapa yang melakukan ini ??" tanya Akeno.

"Ini pasti ulah mereka" ucap Rias.

"Rias" ucap Akeno.

"Ayo kita kembali Akeno, kita bahas ini diruangan club" ajak Rias

"Baiklah.."

Mereka berdua kembali menghilang dalam lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah.

 _To be continue..._

 **Nb :** Saya adalah authur baru, mohon keritikannya untuk fic saya.


End file.
